


Crybaby Konoha

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Book Girl/Bungaku Shōjo
Genre: Crybaby Pippo, F/M, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Perhaps the world made Konoha a crybaby so that he could be together with Tohko. A parody of Crybaby Pippo by sasakure.UK.





	

The moment I was born,  
With a great shout, I cried  
Teased for having a girly face,  
I stood, back to the sunset, and cried  
As the rain fell on a broken friendship,  
I let my tears fall too  
Faced with my weak and ignorant heart,  
From dawn to dusk, I cried  
Surrender not to the rain  
Surrender not to the wind  
I wish to be such a figure  
Pretending to be happy, what did these eyes see?  
You under the tree,  
And quickly, it started,  
This tale of tears

Since you’ve been drying up my tears,  
Don’t cry, just tell me all  
Your sorrows, all of them,  
It’s alright if I drain them away  
It’s all because I can’t face God  
That these tears exist at all  
So it’s terribly ironic,  
Since the world made me a crybaby

Surely

Burdening people with a grave crime,  
I raised my voice and cried  
Betrayed by those I believed in,  
I looked down at the ground and cried  
Held captive in the labyrinth of honesty,  
Somewhere in there, I cried  
Even though I know eternal farewells don’t exist,  
I still meaninglessly cried

Since you’ve been drying up my tears,  
Don’t cry, just tell me all  
Your sorrows, all of them,  
It would be nice if they didn’t hurt, but,  
If your sorrows are as numerous as the stars,  
Then it’s alright to cry over so many  
So that you could be a brave senior,  
The world made me a crybaby  
Walking towards a gate of tears,  
Turning the page on the future  
Surely, it’s alright for you to cry now  
I know I’m cruel, and I’m really weak  
My unconcealed tears  
Born from a weak heart  
It’s alright if I hide them, drain them away, so  
Since you’ve been drying up my tears  
Don’t cry, just tell me all  
All the sorrows contained in the world  
It would be nice if they didn’t hurt, but,  
Won’t you take half of your tears  
And share them with me?  
So that I could cry together with you,  
The world made me a crybaby  
Since you’ve been drying up my tears,  
Don’t cry, just tell me all  
No matter what, in depressing times,  
It’s alright to cry with me  
For a bridge between feelings to be built,  
Might one need tears?  
So that I could be together with you,  
The world made me a crybaby

Surely  
Surely  
That is  
The reason


End file.
